Some aircraft employ struts or trusses to brace and stiffen wings. Such struts create a channel between the struts and the wings. Under certain operating conditions, shockwaves can form within the channel between the struts and wings. At transonic speeds, shockwaves generally cause an increase in the interference drag acting on the wings and struts. Higher interference drag can lead to a lower flight efficiency of an aircraft.